Small Guy and Dork Boy
by allthepotatoes
Summary: Riren. Levi X Eren (Boy X Boy) Rated M for smut. Levi has a strange way of teaching kids not to touch him. I guess I was on crack when I wrote this. (First attempt writing smut) O O


"What are you doing?" The petite man looked down at the rugged boy, lying down on the cold hard floor. He asked again.

"You drunk?"

No response. He heard a few sniffles.

"Get up."

No fucking response again.

"Get _up."_

No fucking response.

"_Get up._"

No fucking response.

"**Get up.**"

No fucking response.

"_**Get up**_."

No fucking response.

"_**GET UP.**_"

"_**WHAT IS IT LEVI**_"

Eren looked at Levi with his most creepiest rape faces, scaring the shit out of him.

"Fuck you."

Eren reluctantly got up, holding on to Levi's sleeve.

"Bitch did I say you could touch me?"

"Do I need permission to touch you?"

"Come with me."

* * *

Before Eren knew it, he was in Levi's house, a small clean place perfect for Levi's dainty little butt. They were together alone.

"Sit." Levi pointed at his bed.

Eren sat on the bed as he was told, and he waited. Levi walked out of the room.

Five minutes later, Levi came back with a towel over his shoulders and no clothing except for his boxer shorts. His hair was wet.

"You took a shower?"

"_No_, Eren, I went to _fucking _Alaska to take a swim with some big ass whales."

* * *

-Awkward Silence-

* * *

"Why did you bring me here anyway?"

Levi walked towards Eren, still sitting on the bed. He pushed him over, then climbed on top of him.

"What are you do-" Levi slipped his hand down to Eren's member, cutting Eren off.

"Ahh!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Levi took his hand out of Eren's pants and unbuttoned Eren's shirt from top to bottom, revealing a clean, muscular stomach. Eren closed his eyes as Levi played with his smooth nipples.

"Oi, Eren. You need permission to touch me, but I don't need your permission to touch you. Got that?"

Levi playfully licked Eren's neck, then headed up to his mouth to passionately kiss him.

The kiss was dirty, Levi's tongue entering Eren's mouth, violating him. Eren let out a few moans, arousing Levi. After what felt like an eternity, Levi finally pulled away, a sting of their mixed saliva being the only remains of their kiss.

Eren noticed the bulge in Levi's pants. Levi wanted more action. He took his boxers off, revealing the titan between his legs.

"L-Levi…please…s-stop…"

"You could be doing more productive things with your mouth right now." He shoved his dick into Eren face.

"Suck."

Eren hesitated.

"_Suck."_

Eren obeyed and slowly licked the tip of Levi's member before shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Levi thrusted his hips to the boy's sucking.

Eren finally stopped when he couldn't breathe anymore. His face was beet red.

"Turn over."

Eren obeyed the first time and bent over, his chest on the bed and his ass up facing Levi. He took Eren's pants off.

"You've got a nice ass." Levi spanked Eren's butt three times before slowly putting his finger into it. You always need preparation before anal sex.

He added another digit.

"Ah! It hurts…"

"Be patient. It'll stop hurting."

Then, adding another digit, Levi continued.

"Ahhh!"

Eren moaned again, but this time a different kind of moan. Not one full of pain, but one full of satisfaction. Levi memorized the spot.

"I'm putting it in."

He slowly put his member inside Eren.

"Mm… You're tight…"

Once it was all in Eren's ass, Levi slowly thrusted his hips.

It was a new kind of sensation for Eren. It felt guilty… but good.

While thrusting faster, Levi grabbed Eren's member and stroked it rapidly.

"Ah…ahhh…..ahh! …L-Levi…ah! Ahh…ahhhh…"

The moans wouldn't stop coming. It was too much for Eren. He was about to cum.

"I-I'm coming!"

"Hold it on…please… just a little bit more."

Levi was about to come too, but he wanted more. He thrusted and stroked rapidly before he pulled his member out. They came in sync.

The cum was all over Eren ass and on the bed, leaving a mess.

"Shit."

Eren collapsed onto the bed, panting hard, tired from the action. Levi fell on top of the boy, and they both slept in their naked bodies, together.

* * *

**A/N: HOW DID I WRITE THAT CRAP SMUT I WAS ON CRACK  
****IM TERRIBLY SORRY**


End file.
